


Halloween Dance

by Kenya_Kiryu



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Halloween AU, No Incest, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenya_Kiryu/pseuds/Kenya_Kiryu
Summary: Kaien gets an idea that Kaname found offensive. Yuki tries to make it up to him to make him feel better.





	Halloween Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a ship between Kaname and Yuki. Please don't be weird in the comments and enjoy the innocence please

It was a mid October evening. Kaname, Zero and Yuki have once again been pulled into the Headmaster’s office. Kaien had a beaming smile on his face as he barely contained his overflowing excitement; and it showed. “What is the meaning of this, Headmaster?” Kaname grumbled; he hated unexpected meetings, especially when he’s already busy with those embarrassments that filled the Moon Dorm. 

Kaien’s shoulders raised while locking themselves behind his back as he saw near flames in the brunette’s eyes. it’s like the prince knew what he was about to explain. “W-well, Halloween is coming up-“.

Kaname flinched at the near mention of ‘Halloween’ “why must we speak of such an offensive holiday?” He huffed while looking to his right, away from the other three in the room. 

Yuki’s eyes heightened themselves as her mouth formed a small pout “W-What’s wrong with Halloween?” She asked innocently with her head tilting to the side. She peered from Zero’s left side in order to try and look at Kaname directly. “Oh no, don’t get him started..” Zero grumbled and covered his face with one hand. 

Kaname turned to face the other three before beginning his rant. “For years humans have defaced and devalued the vampire name by wearing that horrendous get-up and fake dentures. They go around pretending to bite people and try to be scary. We aren’t meant to be scary. We are harmless creatures that used to act solely on primal instincts but humans are too single minded to believe that we have changed and grown over time. It’s not like you see me wearing a freaking cape with a popped collar and covering my entire body-“ Kaname rambled; his eyes glowing more red with each sentence he spat. 

“Well you do wear that creepy trench coat.” Zero carelessly interjected. 

Kaname snapped his eyes to Zero, looking at him directly, “don’t-“.

“Oi no fighting!” Yuki interrupted with a whine and stood on the front of her feet to look ever so slightly more intimidating but it wasn’t much of a success as the other two were much taller than her. 

The Headmaster sighed and just continued what he was proposing “Anyway, since that day is coming very soon I think we should hold a costume party and the night class can dress as-“.

Kaname glared- knowing exactly what Kaien so desperately wanted to utter. 

“-Vampires.” Headmaster finished- looking the pureblood directly in the eye. 

“No.” Kaname growled.

“Come on it would be fun! The girls would love it!” The Headmaster nagged. 

“As if I care what some human girl thinks of me.” Kaname snarled. 

Yuki pouted silently, reminding herself she is in fact “some human girl” even just to Kaname. 

Kaname took note of Yuki’s drop in happiness and sighed “I’m sorry Yuki.. you aren’t ‘some human girl’ to me..” Kaname muttered sincerely.

The Headmaster spoke up “so, let’s get to work on this.” He smiled. Pretending like Kaname hadn’t been protesting the entire time. 

“I think this might be fun..” Yuki giggled “Maybe I should dress as a vampire princess so Kaname won’t feel so bad.” She smiled.

Kaname couldn’t help but chuckle of the hidden coincidence. His small- blissful, smile faded into nothing as he stood up  
“well then, I will inform the Night Class of this arrangement.” He muttered as his anger resumed.

Before Yuki could question Kaname’s sudden mood swing he was already out the door. “Mh, this’ll be interesting.” Zero chuckled. “I can’t wait to see him in that get-up.” He laughed. 

That night Kaname has held an impromptu meeting in the front foyer of the Moon Dorm. “What’s the matter Lord Kaname?” Hanabusa asked with deep concern as he glanced at the Pureblood’s furious expression. 

“Yes, we almost never have a surprise meeting like this.” Senri inquired before popping a Pocky stick into his mouth.

“I’ve spoken with Headmaster Cross and we are now going to be holding a Halloween dance-“ Kaname started. 

The tense silence was broken by a glass window shattering nearby. The entire room tensed up as Kaname stood there in silence. “He informed me we will all be dressing as ‘Vampires’” the young prince growled- making finger quotes around the term “Vampires”.

The Night Class students looked around in confusion before looking to Takuma for an explanation. 

“Hm? O-ohh. Oh no.” Takuma whimpered “Lord Kaname? did you protest this?” He asked “of course. He refused to listen-“ he explained “and I couldn’t refuse with Yuki in the room..” he pouted slightly; gaining many sympathy points from his peers.

“W-well we can make this work! Right..?” Aido whimpered- his sentence was originally hopeful but that quickly faded to a puppy learning how to bark.

“Well, it’s not like we have to stay like that all night.” Shiki groaned- making the situation seem like nothing but a nuisance. Which, it was, but there was more meaning behind the young prince’s anger. 

“You are right Senri..” Ruka shrugged.

Kaname sighed. He realized that arguing with these idiots would be of no use.

He walked away as Hanabusa and Ruka fought over the matter, heading up to his room for a half decent nap. 

Takuma pouted. The last thing he wanted was for Kaname to feel any sort of uncomfortable- yet, he does know that Kaname is being a bit sensitive to say the least. He’s no different than when he was a child. 

The night of the party arrived not long after the idea had come about. Everyone was dressed in beautiful costumes- some, better than others. Yuki was setting up the decorations while Zero was napping against the wall. Truthfully, Zero couldn’t care less about the event and was only there to see Kaname in shame. 

“Ow!” Yuki squeaked, yanking her hand away from the pile of black and orange decorations.

Zero grumbled out “Yukiii-“ while shaking his head and covering his nose. 

“Sorry!” She got up to grab a bandage. Zero picked up the slack and finished her work for her as she was gone. 

By the time she got back, the Night Class arrived, all wearing their costumes. Kaname kept his head low and his behind Takuma. “I hate this," he muttered with a hiss. “I know, it’ll only be for a few hours.” Takuma hummed like a mother comforting her child. 

Yuki stood there as the Night Class entered. After clueing in on her surroundings, she spun on her heel and went to go change. 

A few minutes into the party, the Day Class had arrived and the Night Class were only more uncomfortable by the entire situation. Yuki stepped out from the hallways and in sight. This caught the attention of the Day Class first.

“She’s such a show off. Where does she even get that sort of outfit?” One hissed to their friends. 

“It’s not even a proper costume! It’s a freaking dress!” One agreed while glaring at the girl. 

With all the muttering and insults being thrown at Yuki, Kaname finally had the courage to look up from his chest. His mouth fell open and his eyes lightened from a dark shadow to a near glisten. She matched the proper vampire aesthetic better than Kaname had anticipated. Her black dress was just above her knees with a deep red on the bottom of the dress and the sleeve cuffs. 

Kaname stepped forward while Yuki was fixing her buttoned topcoat and red rose corsage. 

“You look beautiful.” Kaname hummed with a polite grin. Yuki raised her attention to the brunette and smiled back. “T-Thank you,” she bowed. “I did as much research as possible.” She smiled back more profoundly than Kaname’s small grin. 

The snooty girls that were gossiping previously, had now fully silenced themselves as they watched their beloved Kaname stay with the girl they had just been insulting. 

Music began to play shortly after. “Would you like to dance?” Kaname asked. Yuki looked startled by the request but smiled and accepted. 

From that point on, Kaname has completely forgotten what he was wearing and was simply happy to be there.


End file.
